


The real kind of lies (I)

by mirkwood131



Series: The pitiful chronicles of an idiot [6]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Mission: "Fake date someone to make Jimin jealous"Status: Unknown. To be continued...





	The real kind of lies (I)

**Author's Note:**

> btw, there's a slight mention of weed use, so if you're uncomfortable with that, skip the paragraph i've noted with asterix  
> enjoy :)

I can already hear your thoughts, yo, dudes. They are so loud that they’re coming through the screen, to another dimension and then back to me. I know this pitiful chronicles are supposed to be about the way that I conquer my way through Jimin’s heart, but the only thing that I’ve managed to conquer is the first place for the most embarrassing moments. Or for how much can you complain to some strangers. Look, I haven’t forgot about it, if I did, I wouldn’t be writing right now, throwing all my frustrations out to you. Really. Is just that, trying to avoid Jimin and my feelings as well, I didn’t have the chance to see him too much.

Yes, I know, I saw him at the party, but really, it made me do something extremely stupid and not even right now am I sure if what I did after the “I’m drunk and not thinking phase” was alright. Really, I know nothing about Chanyeol!! Nada. Age? Nope. Job? Nope. Is he married, in a relationship? Nope. Maybe he’s even a pimp. And he has my freaking number. See, more reasons to hide in my lovely house. 

But, I can’t anymore. Because there are too many lies between me and Jimin, supposedly my best friend. Not necessarily lies, but things I forgot to tell, I didn’t mention, and all because I’m just too scared. Scared of the freaking consequences. 

You see, that’s why I wouldn’t be a good roman emperor. Let’s just assume, I live in 50 AD, The Roman Empire. I’m the emperor. And who was the freaking emperor back then? Freaking Nero. And what did Nero do? A shit ton of shit. Yeah, that’s right. He burnt Rome, he claimed he didn’t burn it. This equals=me ruining my friendship or every fucking chance I might have with Jimin and claiming that I didn’t do anything wrong. He wrote bad poems. I write bad journal entries for a bunch of strangers. You know the difference? I just post them online. The only missing thing is to shout them in the middle of the bus. I know it’s slightly excessive, comparing myself to Nero. But, I’m dramatic. Nope, the only thing missing is a horse that I consider to be human.

Anyways, moving on. That’s why I decide it’s a good idea to invite Jimin over when my parents are gone to meet some relatives. Why do I always make him come over when is no one home? 

He of course comes and something tells me he has some stuff to tell or ask me too because he doesn’t say anything, only accepts way too happily as if he’s trying to hide something. And he come around 6pm and I quickly open the door to see him dressed nice and casually like in that doomed day when we dry humped/did the exact opposite of what I wanted. But he does come, with his fluffy hair all over his forehead and grey t-shirt sticking to his muscly chest and I almost gasp because it’s like I’ve forgotten how he looks. It makes me erase how angry and sad and frustrated he made me feel when he kissed Rose. 

“Hey!” I say and he smiles brightly, before he hugs me. 

He’s warm as the September air is starting to become chillier. 

“I’m not letting you drag me to play Mario Kart, okay?” he says as I shut the door close. 

“Then what the heck are we going to do?” I ask, and my eyes are glued to his back as he climbs the stairs.

I avert my gaze, in shame and run after him.

“Talk.”

And this is when he lost me, dudes. Friends. Should I call you friends? Because this is the moment when cold sweat starts trickling down my body and I gulp. It cannot mean something good, like, every time my mother said that it meant: ”You did a lot of crap and now we need to talk about it.”

“About what?” I ask, but I just want to hit myself.

“I don’t know. Stuff. We haven’t just done that in a while.” he giggles and I gulp once again.

He throws himself on the bed, smiling brightly at me and then I finally sit right next to him, quite afraid to really touch him. God knows what might happen. But I do sit next to him and I can hear his breathing and maybe I’m going nuts but I feel like he shifts closer to me. 

“Sooo…Tae told me about your date.” Jimin says and well, I almost choke on my own saliva because, really, I haven’t thought about that doomed possibility. 

“Oh…and what did he say?” I ask because what the heck can I say?

I’m still a coward.

“You’re into someone else?” Jimin asks and looks at me.

I try, I really do try, not to blush because I feel like there’s no way out of the situation. 

“I mean…yeah, I mean no, but really, you know, at the party…you know-“

“The tall dude you left the…party with? Redhead?” Jimin interrupts me because really, I just sound like an idiot.

I’m an idiot.

“What guy?” I ask because for that freaking moment I don’t know what he’s talking about.

“Park Chanyeol?”

“What?!” I almost shout because I don’t even know he’s full name and here’s Jimin knowing him, knowing his name and everything. “I mean, yeah, but I don’t like him in that way…” but, do I?

“He used to be at our high school. He graduated like…5 years ago or something.” Jimin says and for the third time my jaw drops because Chanyeol is like 24 and with a job probably going to stupid high school parties and almost hooking up with weirdos like me. 

“Oh…well, really he only drove me home.” I say.

A lie. Good job JungKook.

“Nothing happened. I mean, how could it have happened?” 

“I don’t know…you were pretty wasted though.” Jimin says, pinching my cheek and laughing sweetly.

Then why didn’t you stop me? 

His head comes to rest on my shoulder, nose in the crook of my neck and his breath is tickling my skin, is hot and slightly wet and it makes me shiver because it feels so good and I’m wondering if he knows what he’s doing to me. Now, that I’m thinking, I shouldn’t have said that he just brought me home. Maybe I should try once again to make him jealous.

But the chance is wasted. Who the fuck will ever like me?!

“But, like, what was he doing at the party?” I ask.

“His brother just graduated. The same year as us. I suppose he invited him.” 

He shifts even closer to me (am I going crazy?) and lays his hand on my abdomen. 

“You and Rose?”

“You’ve seen that?” he chuckles, prompting himself on the elbows to look down at my face. 

Why is his face so close to mine? His breath is on my face, I can see the contour of his lips. 

“We were drunk. And she was actually sooooo sad that you kept and kept flopping through the house without even once looking at her. And I needed to make her feel better.” he says, face inching closer to mine.

Now, it hits me. His pupils are so dilated and his breath smells different, he acts so different and I can’t put my finger on it, but I know there’s something wrong with him.

“Jimin…are you okay?” I ask him, but his face goes down to my neck and I feel his lips on there, starting to kiss a path up to my ear. “Jimin.” I say, trying to shove him off of me, but I just can’t. 

This is once again everything I ever wanted, but not in this context. 

“Jimin…”

* “I just smoke a tiny tiny bit of pot. Just a tinsy bit, you gotta believe me.” he says into my ear before he bites it.

My hands clutch his t-shirt and now, he’s fully seated between my legs. He licking my earlobe and I moan, as I feel his freaking erection rub against my own growing one. 

I know it’s wrong, he’s high, he probably isn’t even aware of what he’s doing and I’m supposed to stop him but I can’t because it feels so good, the way he grinds on me and licks and sucks.

His fingers slip underneath my cotton t-shirt, pulling at the hem of my boxers and I hear him whisper in my ear:

“I want your cock in me…fuck me!”

And the idiot me moans. Hurray! Prize for the best friend ever.

But, somehow, my conscience returns to these realms because I push him off of me on the mattress in time because I hear the front door open. 

Quickly, he bursts out of my room but I don’t follow him because I’m too surprised, too aware of the fact that I was a couple of steps and minutes away of having sex with my best friend. I press my face into the pillow and scream because fuck! this is not supposed to turn this way. He’s supposed to love me like a boyfriend, this is supposed to be different, we’re supposed to…crap!

Why what I want the most is turning so shitty? Why can’t I be a good friend?

I realize I don’t know so many things about Jimin. He smokes weed. WTF. *

And that, my friends, was a great example of pure idiocy. Is no wonder I named these things the way I did.

So, for the next like, 3 days I really try to only stay inside, because of course I have no friends besides Jimin, and I almost even forget about the whole Park Chanyeol deal but Fortuna decides to make everything more interesting because he calls me. It’s Friday.

“Hey! This is Chanyeol. The red haired guy from the party.” he says and I laugh.

I’m dumb. Remember JungKook, he’s like 5 years older. 

“Hi! Yeah, I know…your voice is-“

“deep.” he laughs. “I was wondering if you’re free. Like, right now.” he says and I feel like smashing my head on something because I immediately say Yes. “Then I’ll come pick you up. Dress casual.” he says and closes.

Why all guys want me to dress casual? Am I this ugly or what?

I also have to lie to my mother and tell her Jimin’s friend is picking us up to go bowling because since the party incident she’s not too happy to let me leave the house at night. She doesn’t even know. 

I hope Jimin doesn’t see me when I get in the car. The same freaking Mercedes. From where does a freaking 24 years old work to afford to buy such a car?!

“My father bought it for me.” he says.

Oh, that explains a lot. Even his casual outfit looks freaking great, like a stylist picked it for him.

“Well…my father bought me an ice cream two months ago. And then asked me for money because mom didn’t give him enough.” I say and laugh at how stupid it sounds.

Surprisingly, he laughs too. He looks great when he laughs. 

“So, where do you want to go?” he asks.

“I thought you had a plan…”

“Nope, spur of the moment.” he laughs.

Why does he have to look so goddam good while he laughs?

“A park?” I say because I’m boring.

I know no cool places in town. 

“Then a park will be.” he says.

We don’t talk for a while, I just focus on his driving. I have a license too, but I hate everything it has to do with it. It makes me all kinds of anxious and scared so I purely avoid it. Like many things in my life. Like the llama between me and Jimin. Or probably the llama in the car. Because I have no idea what he sees in me, why he decided to call me out of the blue. 

He has nice, slender fingers, different from Jimin’s. Why do I compare everyone to Jimin?

And then he stops the engine and gets out of the car and I do the same because we are at the park and we walk to a bench and we sit down and I’m anxious. 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah…yeah, sure.”

“Soooooo…” he says, laughing. “Where are you going to university?” 

“Oh…here. I mean, not here in the park, but here in the-“

“Do I make you feel nervous?” he asks, looking at me, paying too much attention to my being.

And yes, right now he does make me feel nervous. 

“No…it’s just that you’re like 5 years older and have a job and a freaking car and house and why the heck would you hang out with someone like me? Like…I suppose having a quick bang with an idiot like me would be a reason, but really, you’re just wasting your time for that because I’m totally not a slut, I mean having sex with someone doesn’t mean that I’m a slut but-“

“And I don’t want a quick fuck with you, okay? I could’ve had that easily when you were drunk. But I didn’t.”

“Chanyeol…I’m-I’m such an idiot.” I say because this is the only thing I can blubber out when I’m feeling like shit.

Because I spoke too much and said too much crap that is actually not written on paper, but just blurted out to someone. And right now, I’m feeling like shit. Like an idiotic shit. 

“Stop saying that.” he says and ruffles my hair. That’s nice, I think as he scratches a little bit my scalp. Stop acting like an idiot, JungKook! “You’re not an idiot and I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. We can just hang out and eat fast food.” 

“That sounds alright, I guess.” I say with a laugh. 

“Just alright?” he asks, punching me.

“Amazing.”

“That’s better.” he laughs. “Do you want right now?”

“What to want?”

“Pizza? I can order it to the park.” he says, already taking his phone (freaking huge and expensive looking) from the pocket of his “Casual” jeans. 

“They won’t deliver here.” I say but he just laughs. 

It seems like for some people they do deliver, because 15 minutes and “laughters” later, we are having each a box of pizza on our laps, steaming hot and really delicious. Not cold and crusty as I usually get it. Like my soul. 

“Sooo…this might be a stupid question-“

“You really love the words stupid and idiotic.”

“Sorry.” I say, another favorite word.

“And sorry. You can ask. I don’t mind. I mean, if you ask for my account number or debit card, then I might get angry.” he laughs, pushing me a little with his big frame.

“Are you gay?”

“Oh…Bi, probably.” he says after a pause. 

“Oh…” I mumble with a big chunk of pizza in my mouth. 

“You?”

“Gay? It’s not like I’ve been with too many people to really now.” I say.

Too many people=zero. No. 0 and a half. 

Surprisingly, he’s an even faster eater than me, because he’s box is now empty and I just now realized. And now, a brilliant idea crosses my mind. Because for the moment, it does sound great. For the moment, or week or month. Once again, I don’t think about the consequences when I mumble it to Chanyeol, acting once again like he’s just a puppet with no feelings in my hands. 

“I kind of have a small little request.”

“Okay…” he smiles, nudging me lightly.

“What would you say about…”

“You can go on. I promise I won’t freak out.” he says, but already, his expression has changed. 

“Help me make someone jealous.” I finally say in one breath. 

For a couple of seconds he keeps looking at his fingers before he finally speaks. My heart is beating so fast and I’m sweating so badly. 

“Who? Who do you want to make jealous?” he asks.

“My best friend. Jimin.” I say.

“Jimin. I think I know him. My brother was hanging out with him at some point. So…you like him?” he asks and maybe I can sense a trace of sadness in his voice, but he masks it with another smile.

He can’t like me, Chanyeol. I’m sure of it.

“I…I love him, but he only likes me like a brother and I mean-I just hope that this might work…” I say. 

“Have you tried… telling him about your feelings?” he asks, still looking down. 

“I don’t want to screw up our friendship and I thought that if trying to make him jealous won’t work…you know, it won’t affect us that much.” I say. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want. I’ll help you.” he says, smiling and patting me on the back. 

And somehow, it makes me so happy and hopeful, his words, that this plan might actually work and I might finally be with the person that I love. In the end. Maybe I’ll have my happy ending. 

“So…are we supposed to fake date?” he asks. 

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be something official. Like, just hold hands and kiss from time to time…stuff like that. Just when Jimin is around. Just to see if he has a reaction.” I say.

Why am I turning so red and hot?!

“Okay.”

So, I supposedly made another friend that agreed to help me with my tenth stupid plan to finally make Jimin like me in that way that includes butterflies and shit. 

Now, I feel calmer, like I’m certain that this will work out. I haven’t forgotten by the incident in the bedroom with the drugged out Jimin, but I’m not sure what to understand so I suppose that really, not thinking or talking about it will be enough. I can’t screw it up right now with Jimin when maybe I’ll get a happy ending. 

My happy ending, before university starts and he has to go to another city to study.

**Author's Note:**

> Things might be getting more interesting, and I might like the whole ChanKook relationship way too much for my own good.  
> But, I think it could be fun to put some questions at the end of each chapter to see what you guys think, so let's roll:  
> -Do you think JungKook's decision to make Jimin jealous by practically using Chanyeol was alright considering his feelings for the other, or is it totally wrong?  
> -Is Jimin's behavior towards JungKook simply because of smoking weed or does he actually like JK back?  
> As always, I love comments ❤❤


End file.
